Danganronpa Murder Fabrication/Prologue (1)
Prior • Next Where am I? Man… I was drooling… This is not very comfortable. Not that sleeping against a hard surface has ever been comfortable… … … “Wait, what?” I open up my eyes suddenly and get up as quickly as I can, as if I hadn’t been complaining about sleeping face first in a pool of my own drool for at least ten minutes. My whole body feels just as expected from having slept for who-knows-how-long on the floor and I have to blink for a few seconds before I become aware of my surroundings… If we can actually call that “surroundings”. In front of me? A long corridor that looks like it has no end. Behind me? A wall. “Where the fuck am I?” is the only thing I can ask myself, and you can at least give me this, it is a rather logical train of thought in that situation. I could look around myself like an idiot for hours, nothing would change – it’s just the emptiest corridor I’ve ever seen and I can bet it’s the longest too. “What am I supposed to do now?” I ask myself, and I don’t know if I can give myself credit for it being a logical question, since I seemingly have no other choice than to walk forwards. So I quickly stretch, put my hair back where it should be and remove the absolutely gross drool from my cheek, and I start walking. And I continue walking. I… don’t even know if I’m more scared or bored, by this point. I certainly feel lost – I have no idea how I got here and I don’t even remember what I was doing before I fell asleep. And now I’m just walking towards I don’t even know where through the longest corridor I have ever seen! This is the most bizarre situation I have ever been in and the worst thing about it is that it does not even feel like a dream. I know it is real life. I just can’t believe it. Will you believe me though, when I tell you I have been walking for so long I need to take a break right now? I just stop walking and sit on the floor, because of course there is nothing else to sit on. There is just that long white empty corridor, and me. “Am I really inside a building?” I wonder, but there is no use asking questions right now, is there? Nothing can possibly be answered. I am all alone. There is not even an insect or a creepy painting to reassure me. Nothing. I almost feel like I should give up… I just… I don’t even understand what I’m doing, I don’t know where I am going! Should I be walking? Is there an exit? Should I not just wait here until someone picks me up? But who would pick me up..? Does anyone know where I am? I sure don’t! … I am not going to die here. I can complain as much as I want, I can’t just stay here doing nothing. I get up and start walking right away because I don’t see what else could happen – but that is when I realize I have not even tried to call for help. I mean, it had not even crossed my mind, since I’m in a corridor of all places, but who knows? I start yelling. “Is someone here?” Of course, no one answers. “HEY! HELP ME! PLEASE!” Because of course if I say “please” the person who had been ignoring my calls is going to run to my help. “Hmpf.” Hmpf indeed. I’m not even surprised or disappointed. I’m so surrounded by nothingness I feel like it is starting to enter me, and soon I will feel and be nothing too. And I walk, and I walk, and I walk. And my feet start to hurt. But I still walk, because I really want to get out of this stupid empty corridor, and I don’t know what else I could do. And I walk, and I walk, and I walk. And suddenly I see… a door! “Oh thank god!” I think, as I start running towards it, you know, just in case it decides to disappear on me. It’s a pitch black door in the whitest of corridors, and that cannot have been made on accident, but I do not really care. When I’m finally in front of it, I immediately try to open it and frankly… I’m surprised it does. Reassured for no real reason given I still don’t know where the hell I am, I smile like an idiot as I push it and step outside. "Finally!" I just came out of a long narrow corridor, and suddenly I find myself in a huge room that looks like a school gymnasium. I have never seen it before either, but there is at least something that reassures me… People! “Finally!” Finally I am not alone. All around the gymnasium I see young strangers, each coming out of a black door, just like me. All looking confused and lost, just like me. I already know that they will not be of great help, but at least there is a chance we will be able to support each other… and maybe one of us will be smart enough to figure out a way to get out of here. What am I saying? I am sure everyone can help in their own way. Plus, unlike me, they might remember how they got here to begin with. With that in mind, I start to walk towards the center of the room, hoping the others would do the same thing – but I am interrupted by a strange voice, seemingly coming from the speakers scattered around the room. “Hey, huh… give me a second… I’m coming… in a few… minutes…” it says, and stays silent for a few seconds before adding: “Yeah, huh… Trust me… You’re here for a reason… Yeah… Just get to know each other or some shit while you’re waiting…” The voice stops and we find ourselves once again standing in utter silence, unsure of what to do. “Did the voice just tell us to… wait?” After having walked for so long trying to find an exit, I’m not sure I can believe that now all I have to do is wait. I’m perfectly fine with talking to those people, but if it wants us to get to know each other… Does it mean it is planning for us to stay here? That does not sound fine at all! “Oh and also you’re all Ultimates.” “Like it’s gonna change anything, dipshit!” I try to look in the direction of the voice who said that, but I don’t manage to recognize who it came from. I am so surprised I actually laugh a little – not that it was hilarious. I am just really nervous. “Ah… Today’s youth…” the voice through the speakers says. “I guess it’s fine… Still… All the doors are locked and I’m not letting you out… So… You should get to know each other, really… I swear I’ll come to the rescue soon…” Listening to this unenthusiastic voice is torture, but I am too confused about this whole situation to not listen to it. “What does he mean, rescue?” I ask myself, “is it his way of saying he’ll come eventually or is he actually going to rescue us, as bummed as he sounds about it?” We all stay silent once again for a few minutes and I start to get lost in my thoughts, thinking about everything that what this strange voice said implies, and when I look up again people have started going towards each other and talking. “Great, now I look like the asocial one.” And that’s my main problem. “Christ, I am stupid,” I think but I still try to go towards someone in hope of starting a conversation. After all, what else is there to do? All we can do is wait, and when we have met the strange man we have only heard so far, we will at least have enough information to decide on what to do, or so I hope. Most importantly, I cannot stay behind while the others are getting to know each other… Who knows, maybe we might need to work together. We need to be at least a little friendly towards each other.